This invention relates to synthetic bowling surfaces and methods of refinishing wooden bowling surfaces. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of resurfacing a worn wooden bowling lane with a sectionalized surface comprising underlayment panels of a suitable shock-absorbing material, such as phenol-formaldehyde, resin-bonded particle board, for example, and a synthetic laminate.
Heretofore, bowling lanes have generally been constructed of transversely laminated longitudinally extending wooden strips having a lacquered bowling surface. The approach and head sections of the lane were of relatively hard maple and terminated in a splice with one of several relatively soft pine sections. The pine sections terminated at a highly impact- and abrasion-resistant pin deck.
As is well known in the art, the wooden strips are of random lengths and are secured to each other by mechanical means, such as nails, and by adhesives. A substantial lane thickness is required to allow periodic resurfacing thereof. Lane fabrication is usually conducted on-site and is laborious, time-consuming and expensive, and is further complicated by the requirement that the bowling surface be substantially level and that the surface characteristics be substantially uniform.
Wooden bowling lanes are characterized by a number of functional disadvantages. Since various surface characteristics of natural wood may be controlled only to a limited degree, the surface appearance and bowling characteristics of wooden lanes may be non-uniform from lane to lane and within an individual lane.
More significantly, wooden lane surfaces become worn and require periodic resurfacing, generally performed annually, comprising sanding of the surface to a uniform level to eliminate cracks, grooves and other damage, followed by relacquering. The resurfacing operation generally requires a shut-down of the bowling establishment of at least one day. The sanding and relacquering operation creates substantial debris and, more significantly, is dangerous due to the flammable or explosive nature of the lacquers typically best suited for lane refinishing.
Annual lane refinishing is time-consuming and expensive due to several factors. Revenue is foregone during the required shut-down of the bowling establishment, and the direct material and labor costs of resurfacing and clean-up are significant. The fire and explosion risks associated with the use of resurfacing lacquers tend to significantly increase the bowling proprietor's casualty insurance premiums.
The expected life of conventional wooden lanes varies from between 20 to about 30 years. Due to yearly resurfacing, the lane thickness decreases until the nails joining the lane's wooden strips are exposed, rendering the lane unusable. Areas of heavy ball impact, such as the head sections, are subjected to relatively great amounts of stress and therefore may become damaged before other lane sections. The degree of wear experienced by a given lane section controls the level to which the entire lane must be sanded during resurfacing.
Since wooden lane surfaces are constructed of wooden strips of random length, removal and replacement of a lane section is generally impractical. An entire lane must generally be replaced when one section has become so badly worn as to reduce the lane level to an unusable point. As a result, replacement of an entire lane often involves removal of one or more relatively undamaged lane sections, resulting in significant waste.
It has been suggested that worn wooden lanes may be resurfaced by the application of decorative synthetic laminate panels, such as panels of a cellulose/melamineformaldehyde/Kraft paper composite similar to laminates marketed under the trademark Formica, directly to the lane surface. However, it has been found that a wooden lane provides a poor support for such a laminate surface since wood is relatively easily permanently deformed by the impact of a lofted bowling ball. Such deformation in turn allows deformation of the laminate, resulting in cracking and denting thereof.
Further, badly worn lanes require removal of nails therefrom to allow resurfacing, resulting in momentary flexing of the unsecured wooden strips thereof upon impact by a bowling ball. Such flexing has been found to result in longitudinal cracking of overlying laminate panels.